This invention relates to a semi-automatic apparatus for inserting holder sticks into food articles such as wieners, or into other articles. The apparatus of this invention is similar in general arrangement and purpose to apparatus described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,608, issued Sept. 19, 1972, that apparatus particularly designed for inserting round holder sticks into wieners.
The invention is particularly concerned with the manufacture or processing of a food product known as "corny dogs" which are made from wieners having a holder stick inserted into one end and which are coated with a cornmeal batter, for example, for ultimate frying in deep fat at the point of use.
A principal object of this invention is to provide improved apparatus for inserting sticks into articles, which apparatus is reliable and durable, and subject to minimum down time for adjustment or for correcting malfunctions.
Another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus which is efficient and easy to use;
A further and more particular object of this invention is to provide such apparatus including means for the uniform and reliable guiding of the sticks into appropriate feed grooves for insertion into the articles.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such apparatus having a unique relationship of stick feed grooves and push rods assembly for reliable feeding of the sticks.
These objects are accomplished, broadly, in apparatus which includes an article holder having a plurality of chambers, each dimensioned to receive a single article; with the chambers being disposed in side-by-side relation. The stick box includes means defining the same plurality of stick feed grooves at the base thereof, disposed in parallel side-by-side relation and in longitudinal alignment with respective article chambers. The stick box includes means for supporting a stack of sticks overlying each feed groove. A push rod assembly includes a push bar and the same plurality of elongated push rods, which are supported by the push bar in parallel side-by-side relation and in alignment with respective feed grooves. Means is provided for reciprocating the push rod assembly, to reciprocate the push rods in the feed grooves. The feed grooves each include a T-shaped cross-section including a bar portion and a stem portion. The push rods each have a T-shaped cross-section including a bar portion and a stem portion, and are dimensioned to be fully received in the feed grooves with a free sliding clearance fit.
More particularly the stick box includes individual channel means overlying each feed groove for guiding stacks of sticks into the respective feed grooves; and individual weight means are provided for urging each stack toward its respective groove. The push bar includes means for holding the push rods with a clearance fit to allow the rods to be self-aligning in the respective feed grooves.